<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>epilogue after epilogue by robotchangeling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125587">epilogue after epilogue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotchangeling/pseuds/robotchangeling'>robotchangeling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends at the Table (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Secret Samol 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotchangeling/pseuds/robotchangeling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Samot and Samothes spend a peaceful holiday together in Aubade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samot/Samothes (Friends at the Table)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>epilogue after epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelyfinch/gifts">definitelyfinch</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SecSam gift for Finch — some details are inspired by his Aubade fics (e.g. Samot using a cane post-Spring)!</p>
<p>Enjoy!!</p>
<p>Title is from “Epilogue” by Dave Malloy. (“It’s a simple life, on the face of it...”)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun rises over the Isle Aubade to a particular air of excitement. It is the final day of the year—a celebration to honor the times that have passed and to look forward to those yet to come. Usually, Samothes would be attending the festivities as lord of Aubade and helping everything to run smoothly. This year, however, he finished his side of the preparations in advance and left the rest to the people. They will have to sort out any minor problems on their own, because Samothes is busy enjoying the holiday himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samot loops his arm through Samothes’s with a smile, and they set out. They walk together through the square, bright with decorations and filled with the aromas of various dishes shared among the community. As they walk, they pick out food from the stalls, filling a basket with fried foods and fruits and sausages and pastries, offering their thanks when they encounter the people who made them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of joining the masses gathering at the nearby tables, they walk further out of town until they reach a section of meadow away from the crowds. Samothes spreads a blanket and a couple of pillows out on the grass and offers his arm to Samot for support as they settle onto the ground. Samot reclines gracefully, making himself comfortable as Samothes begins to unload their meal. They make light conversation as they eat, voices joined by the sounds of birdsong and children playing nearby. When he’s finished with most of his food, Samot lies back, basking in the sun. He closes his eyes, turning his face towards the warmth like an extension of the Spring that lives in his chest. “It’s been a good year,” he says after some moments of quiet reflection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samothes makes a sound of agreement next to him. He says, “One of the best in quite a while, if I may be so biased.” Samot can hear the smile in his voice; he can’t help but open his eyes to see it. Samothes has lain down beside him, propping his head up with his elbow. He is looking at Samot with a tenderness that would have made him weep when he first arrived here. It still might, sometimes, but for now Samot feels at peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches out to toy with a strand of Samothes’s hair that is trailing down towards the blanket. “Well, if we’re allowing such bias, I have to say I agree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pass the time like this for a while, reveling in the simple joy of each other’s company and stopping by other festive activities in the town. Once evening arrives, the time has come for fireworks and for dancing, for drinks and music and courtyards strung with lanterns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samothes offers his hand, and Samot, of course, accepts. They wind their way through the other dancers to find a space to themselves. With his cane left beside their seats, Samot leans heavily on Samothes at times, letting him guide their movement around the floor. It seems his leading days are behind him in more ways than one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the music shifts to a slower pace, they shift along with it, pressing closer together. They sway to the rhythm, wrapped in each other’s embrace. Eventually Samot’s head comes to rest on Samothes’s shoulder, and he stifles a yawn. It’s been a long day—not a High Sun Day of the City of Light years, sure, but he is no longer the boy-king of those times. “This may be my last dance for tonight,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Retiring so early?” Samothes teases. “The Plains of Celebration would hardly believe it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samot bats at his shoulder playfully. “As if you didn’t pull me away from your share of parties back then.” Samothes laughs softly. Nostalgia is a tricky path for the two of them these days, one with many pitfalls. They walk it carefully, hand in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the song comes to an end, there is a lull in the music. Samot eases back into his seat as Samothes drifts towards the musicians to thank them for their performance and offer his compliments. He is waylaid multiple times as he passes through the crowd, by Aubade residents wanting to thank him for something or ask him for something or merely wish him a good holiday. Samot watches with an incredible fondness blooming amidst the plants in his chest. Leaning back in his chair, he takes a moment to contemplate the glimmer of the star barrier separating them from whatever remains of Hieron. A firework shoots into the sky from across the island, distracting from the far-away with its brighter, simpler light. It leaves an imprint on his vision, blocking out the sky even after the light fades. Samot shakes his head and lets the moment pass. When he sets his gaze back to earthly matters, Samothes is sitting down beside him again. “Did you want to go home?” He asks. “If you’re finished dancing, that is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samot considers it. Once they make it home, the events of the day will catch up to them. Surely too exhausted for anything else, they will prepare for bed and curl around each other, letting soft words and gentle touches lull them to sleep. A satisfying end to the day, but his glass has been refilled, and the festivities are still abuzz around them, laughter and dancing and still more pleasant conversation to be had. “Not quite yet,” he decides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samothes takes his hand, tracing his thumb over Samot’s knuckles. “We have plenty of time,” he says, echoing Samot’s thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Samot nods. He smiles. And then he laughs, bright and unrestrained in the darkening night. He raises his glass in an impromptu private toast. “To all the years ahead.” Samothes mirrors him, and they share a toast followed by several champagne-tinged kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They linger for a while longer, still soaking in the warmth and merrymaking of the evening. When they finally slip away, they do it quietly, letting the party go on without them. Hands still clasped, they walk home in a comfortable silence. After their murmured goodnights, they drift off to sleep holding each other tight. When the morning comes, they will begin the next year together, and together they will make it one worth celebrating, full of simple joys and so, so much love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>